The invention relates generally to devices used for self-defense and more particularly to small, hand-held self-defense devices having a multiplicity of features.
Personal safety has become increasingly important as public safety conditions have deteriorated, particularly in urban centers, and people have assumed greater responsibility for their own safety. In response to this trend, many personal self-defense devices have entered the marketplace. Some of these devices have combined the features of traditionally separate devices. For instance, deterrent sprays have been incorporated in combination with other personal safety devices like billy clubs, or flashlights.
These prior art devices, however, suffered from several drawbacks that limit their effectiveness as personal protection devices. Often the resulting combinations are large, heavy and difficult to conceal, making them inconvenient to carry. Many of the combinations do not include features which would maximize their effectiveness or extend their usefulness beyond personal safety and into the daily routine of the user.
The device of the present invention overcomes the limitations of these prior art devices by combining many useful features in a compact, light, hand-held and readily concealable package. Additionally, the inventive device includes features which extends the utility of the device beyond personal safety and makes it a convenient device to carry for daily living.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact, hand-held device for use in personal defense that is lightweight, uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a compact, hand-held device useful in a person's daily tasks tat can also be used for personal defense. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the present disclosure in conjunction with the drawings.